dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goten (LOTSG)
Goten is the second son of Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi, the younger brother of Gohan, and the best friend of Trunks. He is the youngest of Earth's Defenders, and the youngest Super Saiyan in history. Appearance Goten is the spitting image of Goku as a child, and regularly wears a gi similar to his father but with long blue sleeves instead. Biography Goten was born almost nine months after the Cell Games, and due to his brother learning the Instant Transmission technique, he had regular contact with his deceased father Goku in otherworld. Unlike his brother, Goten was not as interested in academics, though he was given an education by Chi-Chi since his early years. He also learned martial arts from his mother, continuing the family tradition, and at the age of 5 years old Goten attained the power of his birthrite, Super Saiyan. He kept this transformation hidden, and only revealed it some years later when playing with his older brother, Gohan, shortly before the latest World Martial Arts tournament that their father would be attending with his one day to come back to Earth. Power Goten is extremely powerful for a child, being significatly stronger than even Captain Ginyu was on Namek. As a Super Saiyan, his power was gauged by three seperate beings to be roughly 60% the power Freeza displayed on Namek, meaning that as of his eighth birthday Goten was over half as powerful as his father who had trained as long as he could remember. He was noted to be slightly weaker than his friend, Trunks, when they were in their base forms before their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which would follow into any transformations they both could access. After their training in the Chamber, Goten and Trunks were exactly even in power and if they had the chance to fight Super Buu, would've been able to somewhat overpower him as a Super Saiyan 3. Years later, when he was eleven and the revived Freeza invaded Earth, Goten's power was essentially the same as it had been years earlier. Techniques *'Kamekameha' - Essentially the Kamehameha technique, Kamekameha was first used by Goten when he misnamed the technique taught to him by Gohan. It is less stable, and therefore more powerful on average but less controlled. *'Fusion Dance' - Goten was taught this dance by his father, which allows him to merge with a fighter of similar stature and power. Transformations *'Super Saiyan' - Attained at the age of 5, Goten can utilize this transformation, which increases his power by a factor of 50. **'Mastered Super Saiyan (potentially)' - Unlike Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Gohan, Goten doesn't display the increased aggression normally brought on by the Super Saiyan form. He also shows no signs of strain to maintain it over relatively large periods of time, though the more experienced fighters couldn't determine if this was a sign of mastery or his large reserves of energy. Fusion *'Gotenks' - The merger of Goten and Trunks, this fusion dance created entity is highly powerful and can exist for a maximum of 30 minutes. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Humans